Among Broomsticks and Dogs
by JuliaKerns5
Summary: [WARNING: slash][RLSB][MWPP era][ONESHOT] After Gryffindor seals a rainy and windy victory of the Quidditch cup, Sirius and Remus get trapped in a broomshed soaking wet. Originally called 'The Broom Shed'


_Disclaimer_: Um, yah, it's not mine. Well, the plot is. But none of the rest. _Sigh_.

It was the mass of red and gold that cheered the most as the sky merely drizzled among the sea of cheers, which drowned out the jeers and shouts from the Slytherin end of the stands, Peter jumping up and down and the umbrella he was holding slipping out of his hands.

"And it's _Gryffindor_ that wins the cup for this season!" The commenter roared above the crowds, but it was drowned out, too, by the cheering of the Gryffindors.

Remus was halfway soaked, probably the least-enthusiastic about the win.

He had missed the past four three quidditch matches of Gryffindor. The first, he was in the hospital recovering, and the second and fourth he was excused with wanting to finish all of his homework before pursuing 'leisure activities' – and with the third he simply said he didn't want to go.

All in all, Remus wasn't so wild about sports in general, especially now with his shoes drenched and his robes splattered with mud and rain.

The crowd around him stood up, cheering as all of the players hit the ground. Remus put his fingers in his ears, while the crowd – still howling their approval – started filing away.

Peter and Remus hopped off of the seats and hurried off to the fields, where Sirius and James were looking wild and muddy. Peter was still jumping when they congratulated them. The snitch was fluttering in James' hand.

"Yeah, c'mon guys, party in the common room…" James muttered, lifting his broom out of the way.

"No! I love flying in the rain – just let me do a few laps." Sirius said quickly.

James and Peter nodded and walked toward the back doors of the castle, while Remus decided to keep Sirius company.

"You don't mind if I stay, do you?"

"Of course not, Moony." Sirius said cheerily, kicking off the ground, which was now a thick mass of wet mud, and splattering onto Remus' robes.

Remus tried to keep the rain off of himself, but found it impossible. Darkness was slowly creeping up onto the sky and Sirius was 'whooping' somewhere around the edge of the field.

"Sirius! Will you come down here, it's raining harder then ever!" Remus yelled irritably upward, and Sirius slowly slid off of his broom, landing.

"Great," Remus said sarcastically, lifting his robes a bit to stop them sinking in the dirt. "Now can we go in?"

"Hold on, Moony, I need to take my broom away first."

Remus peered around, and seeing Sirius heading into a grubby shed that would probably squash two people to put away his broom.

"Oh c'mon, you stupid–" Sirius yelled at the shed handle. "_Alohamora!_" He commanded, but it didn't budge. Remus darted forward as fast as the slippery mud would allow him to.

"Sirius–"

"It's locked! The bloody broom cupboard is _locked_!" Sirius snapped, and Remus pushed him out of the way, water dripping continuously down his forehead.

Remus blasted the door open and ran in between the brooms for shelter. The smell of weathered wood, broom polish, and rain was radiating off the cabin. The dripping of Remus' robes still could be heard. Sirius squished himself inside, too depositing his broom in the very back.

"Why do you need it back there, Sirius?" Remus snapped impatiently, and shut the door to drown out the howling wing and rain.

"It's safer not to get splintered back there, Remus." Sirius answered wisely.

"Well, fine, let's get going." Remus said, and turned to face the door.

There was no handle on the inside.

"Well, obviously," Sirius said carelessly, almost reading Remus' mind. "They don't really need a handle on the inside, nobody really goes in here and back out again…" Then, seeing the look on Remus' face, he tried to blast the door off of its hinges.

"Come _on_!" He growled at the door, and Remus laid a hand on his wrist.

"It won't open on _command_, Padfoot. Someone will find us sooner of later, Peter and James most notice us gone on the map and not partying in the common room."

Sirius looked at Remus desperately, as though hoping that he could _somehow_ open the door. Remus shook his head, and pressed his ears against the door.

He shook his head again.

"Only rain…" He whispered blankly, and lifted his head up again.

"You're dripping wet, Remus."

"So are you."

"But I _like_ the rain." Sirius stated bluntly, and out of frustration, kicked one of the nearby brooms.

"Darn. That was James'." Sirius said quietly as the broom broke at the half point.

Remus couldn't stifle laughter, sliding down the wall with his back and in-between the brooms. He stopped when he reached the wet floor, Sirius meeting him there a second later. A second smell filled the shack – mud and dirt and wet dog.

Remus laughed again as Sirius hit the floor as well and their knees touched.

"To all of the people that could have landed here… I wish I would be out there flying again." Sirius said moodily, hanging his head.

Remus swept the hair out of his sopping forehead and sighed. "I'm here too, you know."

Sirius raised his head, watching Remus struggling to keep his bangs out of his face.

"I know that." He shot back irritably.

They sat there in silence.

"You're gay, right Moony?" Sirius asked lazily.

Remus' head shot up. "_Excuse me_, what is that supposed to–"

"It's not supposed to mean anything rude," Sirius cut across. "I just want to know."

"Why?"

"_Because_." Sirius said stubbornly.

"That's not a reason, Sirius."

Sirius scowled at him.

"Fine…" He said in a dark voice, looking airily at the walls.

Remus looked down again to examine his wet and muddy shoes. His hands were positively _freezing_ –

He stopped abruptly as he felt Sirius leap onto him madly, and he 'mmphed!' out a groan as his stomach deflated under the weight. He felt Sirius grab his face and press his mouth against his lips, effectively crushing him as Remus fell among a load of boxes holding Quidditch supplies that he was leaning against earlier.

Remus was halfway between deciding whether to pull Sirius closer or push him off – and furiously, he attempted to shove Sirius off at the chest but couldn't hold back a moan as Sirius' tongue ran on his lips. Sirius bounced off of him, resting against the wall as though nothing had happened. He was smiling.

"Holy crap, Sirius – _what was that_?" Remus demanded, rising from his sitting position as well.

"So you are gay." Sirius concluded smugly, and Remus blushed.

"I never said that."

"You're even blushing, you pansy – look at you!" Sirius accused.

"I don't care about _that_, why the bloody crap did you just kiss me?!" Remus roared angrily, and Sirius laughed.

"Just a simple test to see if you were gay that's all…"

Remus cursed under his breath, casting a dark look at the wall.

"Are _you_ gay?" Remus asked venomously.

Sirius turned to face him lazily.

"No, I don't think–"

This time, Sirius was the one caught off guard as Remus tackled him to the floor and forced his lips onto Sirius into a much more sweet and tentative kiss that what Sirius had boldly attempted to do.

Since Sirius noticed that Remus was very hesitant about the entire thing, he decided to encourage him, and slid his hands down to his waist while opening his mouth and letting Remus deepen the kiss.

But Remus pulled away, looking very flushed but rather pleased with himself.

"Very funny Sirius, but I do believe that _you're_ gay too." Remus smirked.

Sirius laughed, crossing his arms. "Yes, I believe you're right… I would never have thought that you would have done _that_, Moony, just to get an answer out of me…" Sirius mused loftily.

But the two marauders found that this 'just-checking-if-you're-gay' procedure had been more than 'just-checking-if-you're-gay'. They kept quiet after that, occasionally catching each other's eyes before hastily looking away again.

"God, Moony! Would you _say_ something already! It's bored enough being in a broom cupboard!" Sirius burst out suddenly after ten minutes of silence.

"You didn't say anything _either_, Sirius–"

But he was cut off again, by Sirius grabbing two handfuls of his shirt and lifting him towards him, capturing his lips in a soft and gentle kiss. Remus made a sound. Sirius ignored it and let his hands drift toward his waist, feeling the soaked material that was stuck to Remus' skin.

"You expected me to _say _something?" Sirius growled against his lips, but Remus drew him closer again and closes the gap between them. Sirius moaned.

"It felt to right for me to say something." Remus whispered huskily.

"_This _feels right." Sirius corrected, and draws for air. There's a gruff voice outside of the door, and they jump two feet away, Remus toppling over the boxes. The door handle rattles before opening. Remus struggled to get back up with Sirius' help, facing a grumpy and rather wet tare taker glancing down on them.

"What are ya two doin' in a broom cupboard, eh? Why aren't ya partying up in yar common room?" He leaned in threatingly. "Where ya belong?"

Remus and Sirius rushed past the man and into the rain, a fresh smell overtaking their senses.

Remus feels Sirius' hand entwining with his as they run for the safety as a castle, but certainly not to party in the common with the rest of the Gryffindors.


End file.
